Esto es de dos
by Sorlac
Summary: John y Sherlock cometen un error que les costará el futuro de ambos. Pero, ¿un error de este grado tendrá solución?


**Nota:** _Este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on" del foro I am Sherlocked._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, blá, blá blá. No gano nada con la historia, a excepción de mi propia satisfacción._

 **Advertencias:** _Contiene mención de mpreg, lemon y un poco y suave bondage. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad._

 **NA:** _Quiero dedicarle este fic a todas mis compañeras del foro I am Sherlocked, en especial a mis compinches de Baker Street. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 _ **Esto es de dos**_

Me miro los zapatos mientras escucho el ir y venir de los viandantes.

 _Esto es mi culpa_ , pienso, recargando la sien izquierda en el cristal templado de la ventana en la cafetería en la que estoy.

 _Lo he echado todo a perder._

Miro sin ver a través de ella, escuchando el barullo de los comensales que me rodean. Sostengo, con ambas manos, la taza de té que ya ha perdido el calor de antes. No pensaba beberlo a fin de cuentas, pues el nudo que aprieta salvajemente mi estómago no me deja morder si quiera un trozo de panqueque.

 _Todo se ha ido a la mierda_.

Ese y mil pensamientos más me rondan por la mente, dejándome aturdido y más deprimido de lo que ya estaba. Debo de hablar con Sherlock. Debo hacerlo antes de que se salga totalmente de control. Los zapatos de tacón que suenan a mi costado me avisan de que alguien se ha acercado. Cuando levanto la vista me topo con una hermosa chica rubia, vestida con una camisa de algodón blanca de botones y con las mangas hasta los antebrazos, su moño mal hecho y sus labios, pintados de un rojo carmín, captan mi atención. El mandil negro que lleva encima de su conjunto de mesera está manchado de salsa de tomate y de una finilla capa de harina. Sus labios se están moviendo incesantemente, mientras puntea rápidamente con su _boli_ en la pequeña libreta que lleva en una de sus manos.

Está hablándome, pero me enfrascado tanto en esos detalles que no la he escuchado.

—Disculpe, ¿qué me decía?— digo en un tono imperceptible de voz.

Ella rueda los ojos, mascando una goma de mascar que se me ha pasado por alto al mirarla.

—Que si quiere algo más o se quedará con ese panqué duro y el té frío— niego con la cabeza, sin decir nada más. Ella eleva los hombros restándole importancia, da media vuelta y se aleja, con el sonido de sus zapatos de tacón resonando por todo el lugar.

Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana y el corazón me late desbocado cuando veo a Sherlock cruzar la calle. Lleva su inseparable abrigo que le llega debajo de las rodillas y su característica bufanda color azul que le he regalado cuando teníamos dieciocho e iniciábamos en la universidad.

Decido irme del lugar, pero cuando tomo mi propio abrigo y me pongo en pie, dispuesto a marcharme por la puerta que está al final del local, el sonido de una campanita, al ser la puerta abierta, me deja congelado en el lugar. Sherlock acaba de entrar y mira por todos lados, buscándome. Quiero hacerme pequeño, tanto que nadie pueda verme y escabullirme del lugar pasando desapercibido para Sherlock. Lamentablemente la suerte nivel John no me deja y en pocos segundos tengo a Sherlock frente a mí, escrutándome con la mirada grisácea que posee y que tanto me vuelve loco, pero en estos momentos me encojo de hombros, sumiso ante su imponente figura.

Desvío la mirada a cualquier otro lugar que no sean esos dos orbes furiosos, porque sí, Sherlock está que hierve de ira, pues no me he dignado a darme una vuelta por el 211B ni a responderle sus llamadas, que han sido muchas, en exactamente dos semanas y media. Sé que me ha ido a buscar en donde me hospedo actualmente, porque me lo ha dicho el portero, pero evito estar en horas en las que su horario tenga un espacio. Me voy al consultorio o simplemente doy una vuelta sin rumbo fijo por las calles londinenses. No quería verlo, no estaba preparado después de enterarme de… _esto_.

—John— me llama Sherlock y por su tono de voz, deduzco que se está guardando las emociones que siente.

Pero no le hago caso. En vez de eso tomo mi abrigo, como anteriormente lo iba a hacer y me pongo de pie, pasando por su lado, pero antes de que pueda avanzar hacia la salida siento su agarre cerrarse en mi muñeca, halándome hacia él.

 _Sólo déjame ir Sherlock. Será mejor para los dos._

Ya es muy tarde para decírselo, pues estoy frente a él y su respiración me golpea el rostro. _Menta._ Mis rodillas flaquean y sé que, aunque me rechace después de lo que estoy a punto de decirle le seguiré amando. Lo seguiré haciendo, por mí y por la nueva vida que crece en mi interior.

* * *

 **Mes y medio atrás**

Cuando entro al apartamento el único sonido audible es el repiqueteo constante de la lluvia al chocar con las grandes ventanas del 221B. Mi mirada se posa sobre el cráneo de la calavera que posee Sherlock, encima de la chimenea.

Probablemente Sherlock aún no haya llegado del caso que el Detective Lestrade le ha pedido ayuda. Camino en dirección de la cocina, para prepararme un poco de té mientras la espera se prolonga hasta quién sabe cuando. Cuando pongo el agua a hervir la puerta se abre y se cierra con cierto estrépito, haciéndome dar un pequeño saltito en el lugar.

Me vuelvo para ver la figura escurridiza y veloz de Sherlock cruzar la salita y dejar su abrigo sobre uno de los sofás. Sonrío nada más verle. Cuando está a punto de dejarse caer en su lugar de siempre me capta mirándole con una sonrisa de adolescente enamorado y arquea las cejas. Se detiene en el marco de la entrada a la cocina, cruzándose de brazos y recorriéndome con la vista, de arriba abajo. Mi cuerpo tiembla ante ese simple gesto.

Se acerca a grandes zancadas a mí, acortando la distancia entre los dos. Me frota ambos brazos con sus manos y se inclina para plantarme un casto beso en los labios, del cual me deleito aferrándome a su camisa. Sherlock me rodea la cintura con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndome hacia sí y pegando nuestros cuerpos hasta sentir los latidos de su corazón contra mi pecho.

Su lengua se cuela al interior de mi boca y la mía se entrelaza con la suya nada más sentir su humedad recorriendo las paredes de mi cavidad. Gimo por la bajo pero el sonido es suficiente para que Sherlock lo haya escuchado y que me plante de espaldas contra la barra de la cocina, donde, a poca distancia de los dos, el agua que he puesto para el té hierve hasta crear volutas de humo que se elevan y se desplazan a todas direcciones.

El calor que emite su cuerpo es tanto que cuando su mano entra por debajo de mi camisa y me acaricia el vientre quema. La otra mano que tiene libre se encaja en mis caderas y en un santiamén estoy encima de la barra, rodeando el torso de Sherlock con ambas piernas. Me saca la camisa de un tirón y yo le despojo de la suya, acariciando aquí y allá en todo su pecho blanquecino. Hunde su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello y mordisquea un punto debajo de mi oreja que me hace espabilar y soltar un gruñido que debió oírlo hasta la Señora Hudson. Jadeo y cuando él recorre mi cuello con sus labios y lengua y se desliza por mi clavícula mi miembro está tan duro que duele y me restriego contra Sherlock en un instinto primario y de puro deseo. Vuelve a besarme en los labios, desabrochando el botón de mi pantalón y liberando mi entrepierna, que se curva hacia arriba. Yo le asió del cuello, para que su cuerpo cubra el mío por completo. El sonido del agua hirviendo en la olla resuena con un chillido al que no le prestamos demasiada atención. Rodea con su mano libre mi miembro y yo me estremezco al sentir su dedo pulgar presionando suavemente mi glande. Separo mis labios de los suyos para apoyarme contra su frente, que está perlada de sudor, elevando las caderas para sentir la fricción de su palma contra toda mi base. Suelto un sonoro suspiro que Sherlock calla con un choque de labios.

Su mano sube y baja por mi base, y en momentos hace giros en mi glande que hacen que mi mente se ponga en blanco del éxtasis del momento. Los gemidos que profiero son todos de Sherlock y para él, que no ha separado su boca de la mía. Entrelazo mis dedos entre sus rizos negros y le acaricio la parte posterior del cuello en un simple gesto de tenerlo entre mis manos. Un shock eléctrico me recorre la espina dorsal y un calambre en el vientre bajo me dice que estoy a punto de terminar y cuando se lo digo a Sherlock deja de masturbarme al instante que me provoca ver destellos detrás de mis parpados.

Encajo la mirada con la de él, suplicante y lo veo mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Aún no John, quiero que te corras cuando te folle— ronronea y siento mi cuerpo en forma de gelatina ante sus palabras.

Nunca me había dicho algo así. Siempre se limitaba a dejarme correr en su mano y después hacerme el amor en la cama. Nunca se había detenido. Nunca.

Entonces se separa de mí y de pronto siento frío al no sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al mío. Se gira y me da la espalda, caminando de nuevo hacia la salita. Lo veo tomar algo de un cajón de la mesita en donde reposan varios tomos de Ciencias y cuando estoy a punto de protestar por dejarme de esta manera mi boca se seca al ver lo que sostiene en una de sus manos. Una soga. Los escalofríos suben por mi espalda, vértebra por vértebra y recaen en mi cerebro. Cierro los ojos.

Siento su presencia delante de mí, pero no me muevo. ¿Qué trata de hacer con eso en las manos?

—Mírame John— susurra Sherlock de pronto a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

Abro los ojos y veo su mirada gris, cargada de deseo y llameante ante lo que está a punto de suceder.

—Junta tus manos John— ordena y yo, mirándole a los ojos, obedezco.

Uno mis manos en una sola y él pasa la soga alrededor de mis muñecas, atándolas por completo e impidiéndome la circulación de la sangre por mis venas. Una vez atadas, se asegura de que no pueda separarlas tirando de ellas cuidadosamente, para no lacerarme. Vuelve a mirarme a los ojos. Mi cuerpo reacciona ante su mirada, haciendo que mi miembro palpite y se endurezca aún más, si es que puede ser posible eso.

—Colocaré tus manos detrás de mi cuello y pase lo que pase quiero que las mantengas en ese lugar— dice desabrochando sus pantalones—. ¿De acuerdo?— Asiento sin decir una palabra.

Por alguna extraña razón el qué me diga estas cosas sólo hace que lo desee más. Pasa mis brazos por encima de su cabeza y en poco mis manos están cerrándose detrás de su cuello. No pierdo contacto con su mirada y eso parece gustarle, y mucho.

Siento su miembro, duro y caliente contra mis nalgas y después presionando contra mi entrada. Estoy preparado. Se hunde en mí, de a poco y con una lentitud que me sabe eterna. Quiero tocarle pero mis manos atadas no me lo permiten. Quiero aferrarme a su cuello pero mis brazos están en una posición poco favorable detrás de su cuello que no puedo hacer si no apretar las manos en dos puños, mientras me muerdo el interior de la mejilla. Contiene la respiración cuando está del todo enterrado en mi interior. Con una de sus manos vuelve a retomar la tarea de masturbarme, pero lo hace despacio para que retenga el orgasmo y con la otra acaricia mi pecho, baja por mi abdomen y se detiene en mi costado izquierdo, donde hace círculos irregulares.

—Hazlo— logro articular en una suplica y él comienza a moverse.

Primero lo hace lento, como las olas del mar cuando no hay tormenta y la necesidad de tocarle es tanta que suelto un improperio el cual Sherlock acalla con uno de sus dedos.

—No seas impaciente John. — Da una estocada que logra tocar un punto en mi interior y gimo alto, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

No voy a aguantar mucho y se lo hago saber.

Él aumenta la velocidad a sus movimientos y el cuartito de la cocina se llena con los gemidos de ambos. Sherlock no despega la vista de la mía en ningún momento y eso reverbera el orgasmo con el que termino sobre su mano. Es tan intenso que siento como mis propias uñas se me clavan contra mi piel.

Sherlock sigue hasta que termina dentro de mí en un orgasmo que le hace arquear la espalda y gruñir con los ojos cerrados.

Ambos, agitados, recargamos la frente contra la del otro y soltamos el aire que llenaban nuestros pulmones al llegar al punto límite de este encuentro sexual. Una sonrisa adorna mi cara. Sherlock abre y cierra los ojos, como si el cansancio hubiera recaído de pronto sobre su cuerpo, pero no es eso porque sale de mí bruscamente, elevando mis brazos por encima de su cabeza y dejándolas en mi rezago. Yo cierro los ojos porque ha sido como un calambrazo y me ha dolido.

Ahora Sherlock da vueltas de un lado a otro, con los pantalones ya puestos, y no deja de pasarse la mano por el cabello, en un gesto de preocupación.

Meditabundo y con unas ganas de asestarle un puñetazo por hacer lo anterior, le llamo y él voltea rápidamente. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y veo en los de él incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué rayos te ocurre Sherlock?— replico, bajándome de la barrita, desnudo. Sherlock se detiene para mirarme, expectante—. Acabamos de terminar una sesión de sexo grandioso contra la barra de tu cocina y tú te pones de esa manera, ¿pero qué te ocurre? ¿Y podrías desatarme de una buena vez?

El encanto de hace unos momentos se ha diluido en menos de quince segundos. Se acerca y desata mis muñecas con una premura que provoca una cólera sin sentido en mí. Cuando termina se vuelve a alejar y yo me visto lo más rápido posible.

Sherlock tiene los ojos cerrados y está apoyado con ambas manos sobre la mesa. Me está evitando.

—Oye, ¡oye! Mírame, ¿qué te ocurre Sherlock?— él no contesta y me tengo que acercar y voltearle yo mismo para que me encare.

— ¿No te das cuenta John? Lo hemos hecho sin protección— mi boca se abre y cierra, sin saber que decir.

Entonces de mi boca sale lo único que me ronda por la cabeza:

— ¡Por dios Sherlock! ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?— digo con un tinte de exasperación—. Ni siquiera estoy en el tiempo.

Parece que esto último le serena un poco porque suelta un suspiro largo. Se apoya con el trasero en la mesa y me mira, esta vez con algo que no se identificar.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de un embarazo John. No quiero tener hijos. — Lo sé, pero eso no evita que sienta un nudo apretado en mi garganta.

Yo si quiero. Él no.

Se encamina hacia mí y me rodea la cintura con sus dos brazos y hunde su rostro en mi cuello, depositando un beso en la carótida.

—Perdón por ponerme así John, es sólo que me da miedo el qué pueda ocurrir si alguna vez quedas embarazado— murmura contra mi piel. Su aliento me eriza los vellos del cuello.

Me trago las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de mi boca y me dejo llevar por sus labios sobre los míos.

* * *

 **Hace tres semanas**

Los mareos han vuelto. Me sostengo del escritorio de mi consultorio y cierro los ojos con fuerza, para tratar de mitigar el vértigo que siento en estos momentos. Quiero pensar que es algo pasajero y que ha sido por el ayuno de esta mañana, pero mentiría si dijera que la duda de que sea algo más no ha pululado por mi mente la última semana.

Todo a mí alrededor deja de dar vueltas y es cuando alcanzo el teléfono celular, que ha estado sonando insistentemente. Contesto. Es Sherlock.

—Hola Sherlock— saludo.

—John— dice, tajante.

Titubeo antes de contestar.

— ¿Está todo bien Sherlock?— pregunto de pronto presa del pánico. Escucho su respiración agitada.

— ¿Por qué hay unos papeles encima de la mesa que dicen algo sobre una cita con el especialista para unas pruebas de embarazo?— Suelto el aire que no me había percatado de haberlo retenido y cierro los ojos.

No contesto.

Sherlock bufa algo por lo bajo y vuelve a llamarme:

— ¡Contéstame John, maldita sea! ¡Dime qué significa esto! No estarás fuera de tu tiempo, ¿verdad?— Alza la voz y es la primera vez que le escucho de esta manera.

Tardo veinte segundos en responderle y cuando lo hago lo único que sale de mi boca es su nombre entre un jadeo entrecortado.

— ¡John!— ruge y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos—. ¡Contéstame!

—S…Son sólo sospechas Sherlock, no creo estarlo— digo y me doy cuenta que las lágrimas se han desbordado de mis ojos.

Él tarda unos minutos en contesta. Soy sólo oyente de su frustración.

—Sabes que no quiero ser padre— dice, con voz serena.

—Lo sé Sherlock— digo, pues soy consciente de ello.

—Mira John…— comienza, pero yo le corto. No quiero oír otra de sus peroratas sobre que será un mal ejemplo y todas esas cosas.

—Hablamos luego Sherlock. Tengo un paciente— mi voz suena monótona.

—Bien, hasta luego John.

Y cuelgo.

* * *

 **Hace dos semanas**

Mis manos tiemblan al ver los resultados. Han salido positivos.

Estoy embarazado y tengo un mes y una semana.

Sherlock no lo sabe. _No debe saberlo_.

Restriego el dorso de mi mano contra mis cansados ojos y vuelvo la vista hacia el médico especialista, que me mira con una expresión risueña.

—Felicidades John Watson, serás padre. — Me felicita pero yo no logro diluir sus palabras. Estoy demasiado aturdido para hacerlo.

 _Embarazado…_

¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Qué le diré a Sherlock? Esas y mil preguntas atiborran mi mente. Asiento con la cabeza en dirección al médico y me levanto bruscamente de la sillita de plástico, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta del consultorio.

Mis pasos resuenan por el pasillo. Las mujeres que hacen fila de espera para ecografías y resultados de miran de una forma extraña, como si nunca hubieran visto a un hombre.

Cuando estoy fuera y lejos del olor a antiséptico, la lluvia comienza a caer en una cortina cristalina.

Caigo de rodillas en el frío asfalto.

Lloro.

 _Embarazado…_

* * *

 **Actualidad**

—Estoy embarazado Sherlock— atino a decir desviando la mirada de la suya.

Su agarre alrededor de mis hombros se endurece y suelto un quejido de dolor.

—Sher…— gimo con los ojos cerrados.

—Me mentiste John. ¡Maldita sea, me dijiste que los resultados fueron negativos!— No me he dado cuenta de cuando he comenzado a llorar. Sherlock me agita de un lado a otro y cuando le veo a los ojos me arrepiento al instante.

Sus ojos me dan miedo. Son tan oscuros que me tragan como un abismo.

Tiemblo espasmódicamente y me vuelvo hacia un lado para vaciar lo poco que he comido en tres días.

Él me suelta y yo me aferro a su largo abrigo para no caer, porque de pronto mis rodillas han decidido no responder y todo me da vueltas. Me limpio los restos de lo que he vomitado con mi antebrazo y apoyo los brazos sobre mis rodillas.

Alguien me tiende un vaso de agua. No es Sherlock.

Miro hacia la camarera de antes darme una sonrisita forzada y veo en dirección a la puerta, donde el abrigo de Sherlock ondea con el viento al salir.

Se ha ido.

Quiero morirme.

* * *

 **Epílogo: Cuatro años después**

Alguien llama a la puerta.

Grito que en seguida voy.

No obtengo respuesta.

Dejo el tazón de palomitas de maíz en la mesilla de cristal de en medio de la sala y me pongo las pantuflas. Camino por el corto pasillo que conecta con la entrada. Abro la puerta y la respiración se me corta nada más verlo.

Es Sherlock y se ve ocho años más viejo desde la última vez que le vi. Lleva el cabello un poco más largo que antes. No trae consigo su típico abrigo largo pero sí la bufanda que le obsequié. Sus ojos tienen un matiz de tristeza y pesadumbre, pero cuando me ve esboza una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos.

—Hola John— dice como si estos últimos cuatro años no nos hubiéramos dejado de ver.

Como si estos últimos cuatro años no se hubiera marchado de Londres y me dejara con un bebé a punto de llegar al mundo. Como si en estos últimos cuatro años nada hubiera sucedido. Y cuando menos lo espero mi brazo se abalanza hacia atrás y luego rápidamente hacia adelante, chocando mi puño contra la mandíbula de Sherlock. Él se tambalea unos pasos y luego se sostiene la quijada dolorida con una mano.

Me ve.

Lo miro.

Le cierro la puerta en las narices.

— ¡John, ábreme, por favor!— grita del otro lado, aporreando la puerta a golpes.

Yo apoyo la espalda contra la madera blanca.

—Por favor John…Tengo que disculparme contigo. Por favor— suplica. Ya ha dejado de golpear la puerta.

—No quiero volver a verte Sherlock— digo encolerizado.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. No debí haberte dejado. Fue todo un maldito error— dice de pronto con un tono apenado.

—No puedo Sherlock. No…No fue fácil para mí y ahora vienes y pides disculpas…— comienzo a decir. Del otro lado no se escucha nada. Sólo los latidos de mí acelerado corazón.

—Lo sé John. Estuve equivocado todo este tiempo y sé qué aunque las palabras no solucionen nada entre nosotros, el que me perdones me será suficiente. — Tengo las manos cerradas en dos puños con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se han tornado de un color blanco.

En verdad suena arrepentido.

Relajo las manos y giro el pomo de la puerta, abriendo la puerta y topándome con un Sherlock sorprendido.

Él me abraza. Yo me dejo abrazar.

Lo necesito. Lo necesitamos.

Me alejo de Sherlock para ver la parte enrojecida que le he dejado en la mandíbula, ahí donde lo golpee. Sherlock se encoje de hombros.

—Supongo que me lo merecía— dice mirándome de arriba abajo.

Siento un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

Pasamos a la sala, donde Sherlock se sienta delante de mí y observa todo a su alrededor. Guardamos silencio unos minutos, tiempo en el que preparo un poco de té. Dejo una tacita frente a Sherlock y un plato con galletitas.

Bebemos y comemos en silencio, sólo con el leve rumor de los pasos de William en la planta superior. Sherlock mira en esa dirección y luego me ve a mí.

Contesto antes de que formule la pregunta.

—Tres años y siete meses. — Abre y cierra la boca. Después asiente con la cabeza.

Vuelve a mirar a su alrededor.

—Veo que te las has apañado tú solo John. Estoy orgulloso— siento una punzada en el corazón.

—Bueno, he tenido la ayuda de mis padres— de pronto he captado toda su atención porque me mira fijamente—. Me han mandado todo este tiempo dinero. Al principio me sorprendió un poco, ¿sabes? Pues no suelo aceptar la ayuda de nadie, pero eran mis padres y en ese tiempo necesitaba el dinero de verdad, para todo, los pañales, la fórmula, ropa para el bebé y accesorios— como no me interrumpe en ningún momento, prosigo—: Aunque siempre me pareció raro que todas las veces que mamá llamó para ver como estaba William, no mencionara nada del dinero. Pero nunca se lo pregunté.

»Con el tiempo las cosas fueron mejorando. William creció y yo conseguí un ascenso en el hospital y gané más dinero. Después no necesité el dinero que me enviaban y lo guardé todo en una cuenta en el banco, ya sabes, para cuando William vaya a la universidad.

Todo lo digo de corrido, sin interrupción alguna de Sherlock.

Entonces se pone de pie y se acerca a mí, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

Sus ojos grises relucen como nunca antes y la edad que aparentaba ya no existe, si no un Sherlock rejuvenecido.

—Yo lo hice John— pronuncia cada palabra con algo de orgullo—. Todo este tiempo he sido yo el que te ha enviado el dinero para ti y el bebé. No fueron tus padres. Fui yo.

Entonces…

—Pero tú te habías ido porque no querías un hijo. Tu mismo me lo dijiste y ahora…— balbuceo y él ríe, negando con la cabeza.

—Sí bueno, era un imbécil. Y sí, también me marché por eso, pero cuando estuve sin ti la culpa me carcomía por dentro y supe que tenía que remediarlo— dice con una sonrisa—. Volví, pero ya no estabas en tu apartamento. Nadie sabía donde te hospedabas, así que decidí darle el dinero a tu hermana Harry, a sabiendas de que ella sabía donde estabas. Al principio no lo aceptaba, diciendo que no necesitabas de mí, pero yo seguí insistiendo causándole un dolor de cabeza y al final aceptó enviártelo. — Hace una pausa y yo me he olvidado de respirar—. Perdóname John. Nunca debí hacerlo. No debí dejarte todo a ti.

Entonces los pasos de alguien hace que ambos volteemos hacia el pasillo.

En el umbral de la puerta está William, con sus rizos rubios y su mirada grisácea, mirándonos a Sherlock y a mí.

Sherlock suelta una exclamación de júbilo al verle correr hacia mis brazos.

—Papi, ¿quién es este hombre?— pregunta William con su vocecilla calmada.

Volteo a ver a Sherlock. Él no ha dejado de ver a Will.

Yo sonrío.

—Will, este es Sherlock, un viejo amigo mío que ha venido de visita a verte— Sherlock me mira con algo que no sabría descifrar. No le hago caso y agrego—: Y nos va a llevar al cine a Piccadilly Circus.

* * *

 _Hola, espero en verdad que les haya gustado. Estaba entre si escribir o no este fic, ya que me hubiera gustado hacerlo para algo más largo, pero en fin, he quedado algo satisfecho con mi trabajo._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido? Fui bueno esta vez y los dejé juntos XD Así que espero uno de sus lindos rw de lo que les pareció el fic._

 _Nos vemos pronto. Abrazos y besos a todos los que me leyeron._


End file.
